


Tossed Salad

by AvatarMN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Ass Play, Autofellatio, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Food, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Genderqueer Character, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Smut, Soft Cock Sex, University, Urination, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is the daddy, Jack is the slightly younger genderqueer sub.  They have one safeword, two full bladders, one slippery fist, one heated kitchen floor, two hard cocks, and a forgotten salad.  Your basic recipe for domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossed Salad

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to the request of someone who wants to remain anonymous.
> 
> Jack goes by "they/them" pronouns. And Hiccup is referred to by his last name, because the diminutive "Hiccup" seemed inappropriate in this context, and I am not fond of making up first names for him. Not for extensive use, anyhow.

Jack hustles inside and drops a heavy book bag, pushing the door closed against the frigid wind and sighing in relief as they hear the latch click shut. Jack stomps snow on the rug and whips their scarf off, hanging it with their puffy coat in the front closet. They toe off one Ugg boot, then the other, then flick snowflakes from the pleated tartan skirt that brushes their knees. It was too cold outside, but these knit tights needed showing off. Jack smiles at their knees, then shakes out their choppy platinum bob and bends to unzip and reach into the book bag.

Jack pads into the dim living room, and sees light and hears water running in the sink running beyond the kitchen door. They pick up the pace, shuffle-skipping over the hardwood and onto the tile. 

Haddock is at the counter beside the sink. He's wearing an apron, but his back is bare. The tanned and freckled expanse of his back is exposed, muscles subtly flexing as he chops vegetables. Sweatpants sit low on his hips, the hems pooling around his heels. Open-backed bathroom slippers are on his feet. After a few moments Jack remembers to breathe.

"I brought an avocado home, like you asked," Jack says. It's Saturday, and they worked the morning shift at the co-op. Haddock turns and makes eye contact, grinning and brushing auburn fringe back from his brow with the little finger of one damp hand. He grins and turns his other hand over in welcome, and Jack glides across the tile to fit their hip into his palm. Jack briefly nuzzles against Haddock's chest, and he tucks his chin over their head for a moment. Then Jack takes a half step back and holds the fruit up between them. Haddock plucks it from Jack's hand and gazes at it critically, giving a squeeze before setting it on the counter and rewarding Jack with a nod and a crooked grin as he sets it to the side. 

"Thank you," he says, and Jack slumps back into him and is folded in a proper embrace. Haddock's arms circle them. Jack sighs, and shivers.

"You're shaking," Haddock says softly, concerned.

"It's cold outside," Jack breathes into his chest. Haddock's hand slides down their back, and over their skirt. His hand cups Jack's rump, and Jack lifts a leg, sliding their thigh up Haddock's hip. The older man's hand continues in a long arc up the back of Jack's knee until his hand is hooked in the crook behind it. Holding Jack with the other arm crossed over their back, he lets out a long breath into Jack's hair.

"I told that you don't dress warmly enough," he scolds.

Jack's heart starts beating faster, and they nod into Haddock's chest.

"Shield was still thriving when his time came and he crossed over into the Lord's keeping," Haddock intoned. Jack inhaled sharply.

"But the salad..." Jack interjected.

"Suddenly, that's not what I'm hungry for," Haddock rumbled.

"His warrior band did what he bade them when he laid down the law among the Danes," Jack accepted, completing the quote from 'Beowulf' that the couple used as code for starting a session.

Haddock acted swiftly, hitching Jack higher, bending to kiss Jack on the side of the throat. Jack gasped and raised their arms, wrapping them around their lover's neck. Haddock lifted Jack by the rump, and spun to set them on the counter counter beside the sink, opposite the bowls of vegetables. Haddock holds Jack's face and kisses them deeply. His lips are firm, and his tongue forward. He hasn't shaved, and his stubble is rough on Jack's smooth skin.

Haddock breaks the kiss and leans back, lifing the loop over his head and letting the apron fall from his chest. It's taut and shaved smooth, a strong swimmer's build. Jack's eyes appreciate it until Haddock is lifting their knit sweater over their head, and pulling it off their arms. Jack is thin and soft, smooth pale skin glowing in the bright kitchen lights. Their nipples are tight and pink, and Jack teasingly crosses their arms, holding opposite shoulders with their elegant hands. Jack shivers again.

"Still cold, baby?" Haddock asks.

"A little," Jack tilts their head and nods. Haddock's hands are on Jack's knees, and he slides one up his thigh and under the skirt, to cup their groin in his water-cooled palm. Jack gasps and leans into him. Haddock gathers them close and scoops Jack off the counter and onto their feet.

"Warm yourself up," Haddock whispers into Jack's ear, kneeling, still cupping their groin. 

"But, daddy..." Jack whispers back. Haddock looks up at Jack with those warm brown eyes, set in a peaceful soft expression on his boyishly handsome face. The face Jack fell for at first sight when they met in class at the university nearly two years ago. Jack a freshman, and Haddock a grad student and teacher's assistant.

"It's okay, baby," Haddock smiles.

Jack releases their bladder, and warmth blooms over their cock and balls, spreading in Haddock's palm and soaking panties and knit tights. They sigh, and let it out in a slow stream. The warm wetness spreads down their thighs. Haddock hums and strokes Jack's growing bulge gently. The intoxicating blend of physical relief flowing out while sexual desire flowed in washed over Jack and they moaned, leaning into Haddock's shoulder. Soaked wool squelched as Haddock squeezed Jack's hardening cock more firmly. His thumb flicked at the head, blocking and unblocking the stream. 

Jack groaned, pissing until their calves were wet, then tapping out. Haddock pushed his palm up his lover's stiff shaft, then settled back on his haunches.

"Turn around, baby," Haddock instructed. "Drop your skirt." Jack complied, blushing as they pushed the skirt down their hips and dropped it to the floor. Jack held one hand shyly to their lips as their lover looked them up and down, smirking appreciatively at the dark stain stain on their tights. His nostrils flared as he breathed deeply through his nose, then slowly let it out through his lips. He stroked Jack's dry hips for a moment, before catching the waistband with his fingers.

"Daddy will clean you up," Haddock intoned, pulling down, exposing Jack's hips. Their cock sprang free, tapping their smooth groin where it stood straight up, almost paralell to their body. Haddock chuckled and bit the corner of his lip, briefly glancing at Jack and making them blush again. The wet wool clung to Jack's thighs, and they braced their hands on Haddock's shoulders and wriggled to help him draw them down below his knees, then off their pale feet.

Jack stood exposed in the harsh light, watching Haddock slump on his haunches and appraise their body with a sweeping gaze.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he whispered. He cleared his throat. "Turn," he ordered, "and bend."

Jack turned and took a step back so their heels bumped Haddock's knees, then bent and leaned with their elbows on the counter. Haddock's hands landed on Jack's thighs, and he pulled himself up until his nose brushed against the cleft of Jack's ass. Then his hands went between Jack's knees, and eased his lover into a wider stance, opening everything up before his face. Haddock's stubbly cheek touched Jack's thigh, then his lips, and finally his tongue flicked the skin. Clammy and fragrant, but mostly dry due to the absorbent properties of wool.

Haddock exhaled, and his breath rolled down Jack's crack, and over their balls. Jack shivered and gasped, the breath cold on their clammy skin. Then Haddock's hot tongue was there, and Jack sighed and sagged into the face between his legs. Haddock's lips nuzzled the tightened sack, then his tongue warmed it until it was loose and could be gathered into his mouth. Jack's cock bobbed. Tap, tap.

Haddock's tongue rolled Jack's balls around his mouth, and his nose chuffed against his lover's asshole. His hands went to spread the cheeks wider, and he ejected the soggy contents of his mouth out over his chin while he caught his breath. Then he dragged his tongue all the way up Jack's crack, feeling the hole flex against him as he passed over it. Haddock took another breath, then went back to greet the hole properly. He lapped, then nipped with his teeth. Jack groaned and pushed back into him, making Haddock chuckle. He reached up and closed his hand around his lover's shaft, and Jack whimpered and arched his back. Haddock pulled back against the tension until Jack's cock pointed at the floor. He opened his fingers, and brought his mouth close and licked the shaft from tip to base until Jack's knees trembled.

Suddenly, Haddock settled back on his haunches, letting Jack's cock snap back into his belly and making him cry out sharply.

"Sit down, baby," Haddock instructed. Jack held the edge of the counter, then lowered to their knees and twisted their hips to sit on their bottom. Jack gathered knees to their chest, trapping and squeezing their tingling cock. Jack flipped the hair out of their eyes, and gazed at Haddock.

Haddock sat cross-legged. He had removed all of his clothes at some point, and his thick cock hung over his balls, plump but not hard. Jack watched his abs flex as Haddock leaned forward enough to touch Jack's chin and tilt his head until they made eye contact. They smiled each other and kissed. 

"[Plow position](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/db/8a/76/db8a769f293f45b596ee00bd2320afbb.jpg)," Haddock instructed.

"Oh, okay," Jack mumbled, excitement rising again. Lying on their side, Jack rolled onto their shoulders with their back to the cabinets. Haddock's hands touched Jack here, then there, assisting them into the yoga plow position. Jack's head lay on the floor, looking up. Back perpendicular to the floor, against the cabinets. Folded with legs out and knees and toes to the floor. Haddock knelt between Jack's feet, and looked down at him. Jack spread their arms straight out from their body, and grinned up.

Haddock grunted, and scooted forward, bending to lick Jack's asshole until they whimpered and squeezed their thighs around his ribs. Haddock's cock dangled over Jack's face, near Jack's own cock. Close, but not quite in reach. Frustration was soon forgotten, when Haddock bent and captured Jack's cock in his mouth, slurping, pulling with his lips and drawing with his cheeks. Haddock knew by the rising pitch of the whimpers when Jack was getting close. So he stopped, settling back. Jack's cock slapped wetly on their belly, and Jack groaned. Haddock looked down and stroked Jack's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Take over for me, I'll be right back," he said. "Don't come," he ordered, then stood up and walked toward the door. He turned back before he went through. "Go on."

Jack slumped until the head of their cock touched their lips. Then it slipped between. Haddock's footsteps resumed.

Jack suckled at their own dick, lips pinching at the shaft, tongue swirling around the tip. Blood rushed to their head, and the tightness in their groin and restricted air made Jack fuzzy. They grunted, and shifted their hips until the cock rested against their cheek. Couldn't come. 

Soon, Haddock was back, dropping a red satin sack by his feet. He knelt and watched Jack begin sucking themself again, and reached into the bag. He set a pump bottle of lube on the tile. Jack closed their eyes. Yes, good. They spit their dick out onto their cheek again, and heard familiar snapping sound of a latex glove being pulled onto Haddock's hand. Yes. Even better.

Then Haddock's hands were on Jack's hips again, followed by his tongue on Jack's hole. Soon there were fingers, and the cool thickness of lubricant. Two digits probed, stretching Jack open. Going deep, then slipping out again. Making him slick and wet. His cock throbbed against his cheek, he couldn't suck any more or he'd come. His vision started to gray.

"Daddy," Jack said, patting Haddock's thigh. "Bandersnatch," he said, using the safeword. Haddock immediately swung into position where he could see Jack's face. "Hard to breathe," Jack clarified. 

"Sorry, baby," Haddock said, taking Jack by the arms and helping them lay flat.

"S'okay," Jack said, smiling and holding his lover's dry hand. They expanded their chest, taking several deep breaths.

"Are you cold?" Haddock asked, kissing Jack's knuckles.

"Now I'm hot," Jack smiled. There was in-floor heating, and their blood was flowing, to say the least. "Alright. Shield was still thriving when his time came and he crossed over into the Lord's keeping," Jack said, looking into Haddock's eyes.

"His warrior band did what he bade them when he laid down the law among the Danes," Haddock answered, moving to kneel between Jack's legs and lift them to wrap around his waist. He roughly grasped Jack's cock with his latexed and lubricated fist, and tugged twice. Jack bucked, and moaned. "Don't come," Haddock said firmly, pinching the tip and then letting go. "Not until I say so."

"Yes, daddy," Jack sighed. "I won't." Haddock's fingers went back inside of him.

Two fingers. In and out. Deep. Another pump of lube. Three fingers, in and out, deep. Jack rocked their hips and made noises. More lube, four fingers, in and out, deep. Fingers peaked, easing in, until the open thumb stopped them. Jack's hole was trained, always ready to open for daddy. Haddock caressed his lover up and down their ribs and thighs while he pried them wide and gaping, murmuring encouragement. Haddock's accent got stronger when he was turned on. He slipped his hand out and gave it another shot of lube. Peaking his fingers and thumb this time, he pressed his fist in, turning slowly. Jack's body stretched and he groaned, until the bony knob of his thumb popped through, and his fist was pulled inside. Jack could feel the pulse in Haddock's wrist flutter against their ring when they squeezed.

"Good, baby," Haddock cooed. "You did it."

"Mmm, yeah," Jack moaned. "I'm so full, daddy."

Haddock gently pushed further, only a couple of inches, then pulled back again so the knob of his thumb tugged at the opening, but didn't pass. Then he pushed again. Fucking Jack with his fist. Jack pressed their hands to the tile and rolled his hips against Haddock's lap, and his own wrist brushed his cock as it shifted in and out of his lover's guts. His cock was rock hard now. Long and thick, corded with veins. The foreskin puckered around the head, flushed ruddy and wet with precum. Jack's cock waved as they rocked. Smooth, pink, and pretty. 

"Please let me come, daddy," Jack whined. Haddock teasingly turned his fist, rolling his knuckles over Jack's prostate, and the youngster cried out.

"Not just yet, baby," Haddock declined. "Eat daddy's ass, and maybe I'll allow it." He bent his wrist, leaving his hand inside his lover, and he turned to straddle Jack. His balls swung, tapping Jack's chin. Jack wrapped their arms around his thighs, raising their shoulders off of the floor and putting their face into Haddock's ass. Jack's tongue twisted and flicked over the man's opening, poking and lapping at its puckered target. 

Haddock hissed and sighed. Jack's tongue circled the little mound, his lips kissed, and his teeth scraped. Haddock rolled his eyes and turned his elbow out, resuming shallow pushes into Jack's ass. Soon Jack's face was slick with saliva, and he ground at his daddy's hole with the point of his chin when he needed to catch a breath. The little bud was swelling, a bumpy mound against his skin, for him to suck and nip at. 

"You eat daddy's ass so good, baby," Haddock moaned. He pushed his hips back and down, dragging his balls over Jack's face, stopping when their lips was on the underside of his cock. "Do you want to come, baby?"

"Yeah, please, I want to come," Jack whispered, his lips tickling the skin on Haddock's shaft. The man rolled his knuckles over their prostate, and Jack sobbed into the cock which pressed into their lips.

"You need me to touch you, baby?" Haddock teased. "To make you pop? Do you want me to lick you? Is that all it will take, baby? Show me how."

Jack tilted and twisted his head, laying his tongue at the short hairs on the root of Haddock's big, fat cock. Then he turned his head, laying a long wet lick along the shaft, and planted a kiss under the head. "Please, daddy."

"Just like that?" Haddok said, arching his back. "Right here?"

Jack could feel his lover's breath on his balls, and he mewled.

Haddock probed with his fingers inside Jack, finding the prostate. He very gently grasped it, and rolled it between his thumb and two fingers as he swiped his tongue along Jack's shaft. The moment his lips touched the head, cum erupted over them. Jack's hands slapped on the tile and they bucked, pulling Haddock's hand from their ass and spraying cum over his chin and neck. He held still and let Jack thrust against him, splattering them both with cum until he was spent.

Haddock flopped onto his side, and drew himself up to sit with his back to the cabinets. He licked at the cum on his lips and chin, and watched Jack lay splayed on the floor. Their arms were out, and cum was clear up to their neck. They put one hand on their cock and drew their legs up, pressing their knees together and grinding their lubricated thighs together, almost purring. Jack pushed their diminishing genitals back between their thighs and twisted onto their side, opening their eyes and finding Haddock. The big man was smearing cum on his chin and throat with his fingers, scraping it toward his mouth. He grinned and sucked his fingers.

"Thank you, daddy," Jack cooed. "Love you."

"Love you, too, baby," Haddock rumbled, waving Jack over with a flap of his hand. "Come suck me off."

Jack rolled onto their belly and slip-crawled into Haddock's lap, wrapping their arms around the man's waist and nuzzling his fuzzy belly. Jack's fingers closed around the base of his cock, and they licked the tip. Slipping their tongue under the foreskin and swirling it around the tip. The tang of of precum coated Jack's tongue and their lips closed around the head. Jack hummed and slurped the cock down into the back of his throat, holding it against their pillowy tongue as the saliva started flowing. Then Jack's cheeks drew in as they sucked in and dragged pinched lips to the tip. Haddock's hands pet Jack's hair, and Jack rolled their eyes up to watch Haddock as his cock was swallowed again.

The older man pet his lover's feathery white hair, and stroked their shoulders and back as Jack's head bobbed in his lap. Opening their throat and taking him deep, then coughing gently and pulling off. Drooling on his balls. Jack's mouth was as silky as his guts, and soon Haddock was holding his lover's face and ordering them to swallow every drop. He pumped a big load over Jack's tongue, and it went down their throat. All of it. 

"Up, baby," Haddock told Jack, tugging under their arms. Jack was suckling at the tip, clearing all of the cum from under the foreskin with his tongue. "Now! Come up and sit on it. Hurry, before I'm too soft."

Jack moaned happily and let the cock fall out of his mouth, raising his arms and folding them around Haddock's neck. Gangly limbs adjusted as he sat across Haddock's lap, belly to his chest. The man's hands guided his half-hard cock to Jack's puffy, gaping opening, and tucked it in.

"Sit. Close and tight," Haddock instructed. "I'm going to clean you out. Would you like that, baby?"

"Yeah," Jack breathed into his ear. Settling their weight down, and squeezing close. "Gimme a shower, daddy."

Haddock's fingers surrounded his softening cock, circling it and holding it into Jack's ring. Jack squeezed weakly, as Haddock relaxed and held him. In a few moments he felt the gentle burn rise up his post-orgasmic cock, and he began to piss inside of Jack. His lover made a small sound and snuggled against him as they felt the hot piss fill Jack's cavity, and roll around Haddock's cock. Warm and comforting, it gathered for a few moments, before it began to spill and run out around the soft penis plug, trickling down Haddock's balls. Jack pinched, trying to hold it. Their fingers flexed as they embraced. But soon, in a rush Haddock's cock was dislodged and the warm fluid gushed over their thighs and puddled on the tile floor. 

Jack settled back, sitting stride Haddock's wet lap. Jack pushed sweaty auburn hair back from their lover's brow and they stared into each other's eyes. Haddock pulled Jack's arms, and their lips met in a deep kiss. They kissed until their lips were swollen and their feet were cold. Then they dressed in fluffy robes and got bleach and a mop from from the adjoining laundry room. 

After a long shower and a short nap, the lettuce was wilted. Haddock shrugged and dropped it in the bin. Sandwiches sounded like a better idea now, anyway. And they had a nice avocado.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
